


petting is all that matters

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Actually only In Heat, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Clingy Kim Jongdae | Chen, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Minor Park Chanyeol/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Tags Have Been Added, Whiny Kim Jongdae | Chen, You'll see what I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kyungsoo gets a cat hybrid. Jongdae likes to be petted.





	1. Chapter 1

  


**LOVE CONNECTION!**

 

**Feeling unlucky in love? It might be time to adopt a cat!**

 

Kyungsoo stared at the ad that just popped up on his laptop screen. Something kept him from clicking on the red ‘X’ button on the corner to close the tab.

Alone in his loft, buried under his covers with a tube of ice cream, Kyungsoo has strangely never felt more depressed or alone, and his finger twitched and clicked on the ad. It lead him to an article.

 

**A British poll found that 90 percent of men or women who suffer from loneliness, heartbreak or stress become happier and relaxed individuals after adopting a cat hybrid.**

 

Kyungsoo scoffed at his laptop. Hybrids were too much of a bother and required responsibility and care. With Kyungsoo’s long working hours, he was afraid he wouldn’t have the time to lavish on a hybrid the care and attention they’d demand.

 

**Hesitating on having a cat of your own?**

**In a study at the University of Minnesota's Stroke Research Center, researchers found that cat hybrid owners were safer from heart attacks than their non-cat-owning friends. Over a 20-year period, those who had never owned a cat had a 40 percent greater risk of death due to heart attacks.**

**In addition, when a cat purrs within a range of 20-140 Hz, it is literally sending out healing waves. The vibrations caused by a cat's purr on a human body promotes bone strength, strengthens soft tissue in muscles and tendons, and heals infection and swelling in the body.**

 

Kyungsoo was warming up to the idea of getting a cat by the minute, but regardless of all the health benefits (lined up in such a way that his practical mind couldn’t dispute), Kyungsoo was a quiet man and he didn’t want the presence of a loud and annoying cat hybrid disturbing the calm of his home. Heaven help, his friend Chanyeol completed that role more than well enough.

 

**Cats help with leading a stress-free life. While dogs are a bundle of energy and require constant care, cats are much more mellow and very low maintenance. They can be left alone all day, and most prefer it that way.**

**Cat hybrids can put you into a zen state of mind. They are very relaxed creatures, and nothing can soothe you like sitting on the couch and petting them. That simple action combined with a cat's purring is one that puts your mind at ease and allows you to rest.**

 

Well… that was all of Kyungsoo's arguments, gone to flame.

 

 **Cats can ease your feeling of loneliness. Had a long, hard day and hate the thought of going home to an empty house? Not to worry! Your cuddly cat hybrid is waiting there for you with some unconditional love**.

 

Kyungsoo could imagine that. Coming back to someone eagerly waiting for him and his company, making food that they would both share or better yet, teaching the hybrid how to cook. Cuddling in winter petting the hybrid on his lap while reading. Yes, Kyungsoo really liked the idea.

 

**What are you waiting for? Order your new companion here!**

 

Kyungsoo clicked on that, too. It lead him to the site of a hybrid shop he was familiar with. In fact, he passed it everyday on his way to work.

 

**Use our search tool to find the best cat breed for you!**

 

Kyungsoo completed a 10 question quiz, and the results were the cat hybrid breeds most compatible with his answers. He scrolled through the names and pictures before clicking on a breed that seemed nice.

 

**Siberians are affectionate cat hybrids with a good dose of personality and playfulness. They are amenable to handling, and breeders note that Siberians have a fascination with water, often dropping toys into fountains, water-holding objects or investigating bathtubs before they’re dry. Siberians seem very intelligent, with the ability to problem-solve to get what they want. Despite their size, they are very agile and are great jumpers.**

 

Kyungsoo continues reading until the end, where he sees: **click here to see our selection of siberian cat hybrids.**

 

Kyungsoo does as he’s told and is met with many pictures of cat hybrids. And he has to admit, they’re all very pretty, but a particular one catches his attention.

He clicks on the **book this hybrid!** and is met with a message.

 

**Today is: May 24. Thank you for reserving a meeting with this hybrid on May 26 at 18:30.**

  
  
  


Kyungsoo only tells Chanyeol the day he’s due to meet the cat. As expected, he was answered with a loud guffaw. The other was completely excited.

“Everyone has a hybrid these days, I’m glad you finally decided to have one too. Cat hybrids are sooo adorable.”

“I’m not adopting him _yet_. I don’t want to get scammed like you did with Minseok.”

Chanyeol pouted. “Yeah, well, that worked out fine in the end and no harm’s done. Besides, Minseok is a hamster hybrid. Not much can go wrong.”

“Ordering a bunny hybrid and finding yourself with a hamster one is a pretty big mistake. Most people would have returned him so Minseok’s lucky you loved him at first sight.”

Chanyeol stamped some more papers and ordered them into a folder. “So you’re going to go meet this hybrid?”

“Yeah, and take a look at his file. If I decided to take him I also need to ask how to take care of him properly.”

“Can I-”

“No, you cannot come with me. You’ll probably scare him off with your boundless energy.”

After finishing his work for the day, Kyungsoo headed for the shop. The door opened with the jingle of a bell and he was greeted by a male whose name tag pinned on his chest read ‘Byun Baekhyun’. Apparently, ‘Byun Baekhyun’ was a squirrel hybrid, too. Wait, no. A flying squirrel hybrid. Common misconception.

He closed the door and made his way through the waiting room to the reception.

“Hello sir! What can I do for you today?”

“I booked a meeting with a cat hybrid for today.”

“A second please…” Baekhyun typed quickly into his computer for confirmation. “Ah, yes, Mr.Do! I bet you’re very excited to meet Jongdae! Would you like to read his file first?”

“Yes, please.”

Baekhyun goes to retrieve the file from a locked drawer in a cabinet, all the while continuing to talk. “Siberian cat hybrids take about five years to fully mature, so Jongdae’s still a kitten really. Are you interested in having a hybrid for company or… something else?”

“Mainly for companionship. At first.” Kyungsoo nods resolutely.

“Great!” Baekhyun smiles and slides the open file across to him and proceeds to also lean over and read the file to Kyungsoo outloud.

“Jongdae loves to investigate counters, bookcases, and the loftiest peaks of trees. He is active and playful and is predicted to retain his fun-loving spirit well into adulthood. He is sweet, friendly, and family-oriented, though has a somewhat teasing side. His breed of cat is known to love their human companions.

It is noted that during cold or harsh weathers Jongdae would much rather cuddle than prowl. Jongdae is a conversely great purrer, particularly when perched beside other hybrids or humans. Outgoing and gregarious, it is also predicted that Jongdae will love his human owner unconditionally and enthusiastically.”

“That’s only part of the analysis.” Baekhyun gives a hum and turns the papers hazardly. “Physical state: healthy, mental state: sane, psychological problems: none. Age: Cat years: 3 and a half, human years: 22.” Baekhyun closes the folder and gives him a wide grin. “He sounds like quite the catch, doesn’t he?”

“Yeah, he does.” Kyungsoo agreed.

“Please follow me, then.” Baekhyun leads him through corridors to a closed room.

“Well, he’s in there.” Baekhyun gives him a parting smile. “If you decided on officially adopting him, please come back to sort out the needed papers.”

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath to calm himself, faces the closed door and turns the doorknob.

Jongdae was already inside, sitting with his back to the door. When he heard the door open he stood up with a rush and whipped around to face Kyungsoo. His eyes were wide and worried but when he took a good look at Kyungsoo he gives him a happy smile, lips curled at the end.

“Hello,” Kyungsoo greets. “I’m Do Kyungsoo.” Jongdae ears are medium large and a beautiful shade of brown, wide at base with rounded tips and tilted forward.

“Hey!” Jongdae suddenly leaps towards Kyungsoo and hugs him tightly. “I’m so relieved you came!”

“What do you mean?” Kyungsoo asks, pulling away.

“Well,” Jongdae’s feet shuffle anxiously and his tail twitches. “When you didn’t show up right away, I was scared you changed your mind and didn’t want me anymore.”

“Oh, no. No.” Those ears are tempting Kyungsoo and he reaches forward to stroke them. Jongdae, whose head was hanging down, peers up with his big golden eyes through his bangs and Kyungsoo feels his heart flutter.

“Would you like to come home with me?”

Jongdae beams. “Yes! Of course."

 

  
Kyungsoo goes out of the shop soon after, legalized papers proclaiming Jongdae as his and the cat hybrid holding his arm and purring.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't let the heat tag scare you there really isnt any sex in this

Kyungsoo opens the door and lets his new cat hybrid curiously step inside the house. He locks the door after them and dumps his bag and keys on the kitchen table then leads the way to show Jongdae his room.

Jongdae is curious, trying to drink in all the new sights and peeking in every room they pass. “Is this really my bedroom?” He asks, looking around.

“Yeah. You can sleep or nap anywhere you like, I just thought maybe there’d be times you’d like some privacy.”

“Oh,” Jongdae nods slowly. “Ok. Where’s your room?” He doesn’t wait for Kyungsoo’s answer, already leaving him behind to see the rest of the house.

Kyungsoo decides to leave him be for a while. He changes into pajamas and goes to stretch out on his couch, spreading some papers and documents on the table that he had to read for an important meeting in two weeks. He is engrossed in digits and statistics when he hears a frightened mewl and Jongdae shouting his name.

 _What the hell,_ he thinks, running in the direction he heard Jongdae’s voice. He finds him in the bathroom huddling under the sink.

“Jongdae,” Kyungsoo says softly. “Come out.”

The cat shakes his head violently. “No! There’s someone there.”

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. “Where?”

“Up! Up there!” Jongdae points above his head. “Someone was looking at me from your window.”

That makes Kyungsoo even more confused, because there are no windows in his bathroom and the only thing above his sink is a mirror, but then he gets it.

“Kitty,” Kyungsoo gently murmurs. He kneels down next to him and softly threads his fingers through Jongdae’s hair. Jongdae’s flattened ears slowly rise but his tail is still puffed up. He takes Jongdae’s hands. “Do you trust me?”

The immediate nod he’s given warms his heart.

“Will you come out so I can show you something?”

Jongdae eyes him for a minute before giving a tiny nod and Kyungsoo pulls him up. Jongdae gasps and his barely-there claws dig into the flesh of his arm when he looks at the mirror. “There he is again! It’s him!” He digs his face into Kyungsoo’s shoulder and tries pulling them down to hide again.

“Jongdae,” Kyungsoo insists. “Slow down. Look closely.” Apparently, Jongdae will obediently do whatever Kyungsoo orders because he lifts his head a bit and glares hard at the mirror, but after a while he releases his death grip on Kyungsoo to examine it more carefully. He sees the realization dawn in his wide yellow eyes and notes that they’re pretty. Very pretty.

“Is that… us?” Jongdae asks to make sure.

“Yeah. It was your reflection that scared you.” Jongdae is leaning so close to the mirror that his nose is pressed against it. “Have you never seen yourself before?”

“No,” Jongdae answers regretfully. “The shop doesn’t let us, so there aren’t any mirrors. Or pictures. I’ve tried to before, but spoons are weird and contrary to popular belief water does not reflect anything.” Jongdae moves away and seems to be judging his overall appearance. “Do you think I’m good looking?” He asks suddenly in a quiet voice. The question must have slipped out from Jongdae’s mouth because he looks confused for a moment but then stares at Kyungsoo expectantly.

Kyungsoo clears his throat awkwardly. “I think you're very beautiful,” he admits. “Why?”

“A lot of people compliment me on my appearance back at the shop. I don't know why no one ended up buying me.” His ears are just starting to droop when suddenly they're high up on his head again and he snuggles up to Kyungsoo, kneading his chest and wrapping his tail around his leg to pull him closer. “But I have you now! I’m so happy. My very own owner.” Jongdae’s rubbing his head under Kyungsoo’s neck now and his nose is being assaulted by hair and fur. Jongdae is purring so loudly that if this continues his whole body will begin vibrating.

“Jongdae, are you self conscious of your looks?” he asks, because the shy question seems out of place.

“I don’t think so,” Jongdae pulls away and stares at Kyungsoo, his head tilted to the side in contemplation. “Afterall, I’ve never seen how I look before.”

Also, Jongdae does that a lot. Stare at him. But then Kyungsoo realizes that it’s not really _staring_ and feels silly. He only thought that because he forgot that cat hybrids feel the need to blink less often than humans. And any other hybrid, basically. For Jongdae, he’s really just looking at him naturally.

"Right, of course. But now you have.”

“Yes, now I have.” Jongdae agrees. “But if you think I’m beautiful then I will have no reason to feel that way. Your opinion is the only thing that matters, because you’re my owner!” He still seems giddy over the fact and Kyungsoo thinks it might be a few days before it wears off.

Kyungsoo starts laughing loudly. “I can’t believe you were scared of yourself!” He chuckles. “If you saw how terrified your face was.”

“Hey!” he complains. “That's not fair, I had never seen a mirror before.” He sniffs indignantly but notices Kyungsoo’s bathtub, and the incident quickly slips from his mind. “Oh,” Jongdae says excitedly. “You have a shower. Can I use it? Water is so cool.”

“Of course.” Kyungsoo immediately agrees. At this point he’s not really sure whether Jongdae will in fact be showering or only playing with the water but it doesn’t really matter. He’s just glad he’ll have a clean hybrid with him.

He goes back to where he was working. They had eaten outside and Kyungsoo feels pleasantly full and mentally at ease, managing to finish more than the pile of papers he had planned for tonight. Shortly after he hears Jongdae’s bare feet padding through the house and his head peeks out cutely from around a corner. The rest of his body follows after Kyungsoo smiles at him invitingly and that’s when he realizes his cat is only wearing one of his larger shirts. It arrives mid-thighs and the sleeves cover his hands. The blue color suits him, and Kyungsoo knows now even more then before that Jongdae is freaking adorable. Kyungsoo’s staring is making Jongdae blush. Even more adorable.

“Um,” he looks at the floor. “I’m sorry. I don’t have any clothes- uh, so your shirt… yeah.” Jongdae licks his lips and looks miffed that he can’t speak properly and his cheeks are getting redder. “And I can’t restrict my tail because it’s too thick. Sorry.”

Well, Kyungsoo isn't sorry over the sight in front of him- his legs are very distracting. He puts his papers aside and motions to Jongdae to come here.

Jongdae visibly brightens when he sees Kyungsoo isn’t mad and eagerly goes towards him, fitting himself comfortably on Kyungsoo’s lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. Jongdae smiles at him peacefully before leaning up and giving his nose a quick kiss then tucks himself back in.

Kyungsoo fears for his sanity because he wants to coo and flail and also possibly thump his head a couple of times against the table because he can’t contain his feelings over this cat. God, he really has gone crazy.

The evening wears on as he works accompanied by Jongdae's rhythmic purring. At around ten the cat stirs awake and leaves the living room. Kyungsoo supposes he's gone to his room to continue his sleep there and wraps up his work the next hour to also retire for the night. He does his nightly routine, checks that all the lights are closed and gets comfortable in bed. He’s drifting off to sleep when his bedroom door opens. He’s one step away from freaking out but he recognizes Jongdae’s form and stays still to see what the cat hybrid was about to do.

Jongdae closes the door quietly and hovers uncertainly beside Kyungsoo’s bed then lifts the covers and slides in next to him. He wiggles slightly to settle between Kyungsoo’s arms then goes still.

After a while, Kyungsoo risks opening his eyes again. Jongdae’s face is right in front of his and every time he breathes it tickles Kyungsoo's neck. He’s more than ok with this new arrangement.

 

Kyungsoo develops a habit every morning before leaving his apartment for work. He makes sure Jongdae's bed and all the couches are overflowing with cushions. He isn’t sure why he started doing this, but he likes feeling that Jongdae’s still happy and comfortable even while he's away at work, often coming home to find Jongdae buried under a mountain of cushions and cuddling stuffed animals. Despite the various clothes Kyungsoo bought him, Jongdae always ends up wearing something of his.

He did the same thing that morning: arranged Jongdae’s usual napping places, kissed his cheek, and left for work. But when he comes back, he doesn’t find Jongdae anywhere. He’s neither in his bedroom, the bathroom, or snacking in the kitchen. He’s almost sick with worry until he stumbles in his own room and finds Jongdae curled up on his bed, clinging to one of his work shirts. The window is open and Kyungsoo allows himself to relax, going over to close it. The sounds stir Jongdae from his sleep and when his mind processes that Kyungsoo is back home he shoots up.

“Are you alright?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Ah, yes! I’m sorry,” he muttered embarrassedly. “I got a little bored, and the blinds were lifted and the curtains were open. It had a great view of the city and entertained me. Everything was moving and it was so fascinating! But then I missed you, and your shirt smelled like you. But then the scent made me sleepy so…” Jongdae trailed off and looked longingly at the bed.

Kyungsoo said nothing, undressing and ridding himself of anything uncomfortable and put on simple sweats and a tee. He proceeded to lay down on his bed and when Jongdae looked hesitant, he patted the space beside him. Needing no more invitation Jongdae curled right up against him, tail brushing over his arm. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and said “For the millionth time, you can do whatever you like. And stop constantly apologizing.”

“Ok.” Kyungsoo could feel his bright smile against his neck and he hugged his cat, letting the stress of the day melt away.

 

The day of the important meeting approaches and Jongdae, sensing his owner’s apprehension and worry, offers him a massage. With the careful movement of his fingers working out the knots along Kyungsoo's shoulders and down his back and the scent of essential oils in the air, he's quickly rendered into a putty and relaxed mess. In fact, he’s still so relaxed the next day he doesn't even think about getting nervous and passes the meeting with his boss and the potential clients with flying colors. His boss is evidently very pleased too. He shakes his hand outside the conference room and tells Kyungsoo he’ll let him know the results in a couple days time then goes back inside to the clients.

Kyungsoo deems it acceptable that he leaves work early and stops to buy some movies on his way home. He hears some noises coming from the kitchen. Jongdae's in the kitchen putting a bunch of chips in bowls and the first he says to Kyungsoo is; “We must be telepathical,” nodding to the DVDs on the table. The second thing is, “How did your meeting go?”

“Excellent,” Kyungsoo says happily. “I’ll go put on a film.” He also likes spending his nights like this, sitting in front of the television, scratching Jongdae's ears.

“So,” Jongdae says after the movie. “I went to the rooftop garden.”

“The building has a rooftop garden?” Kyungsoo asks, surprised.

Jongdae wrinkles his nose. “It _had_. The flowers and plants are all dried up and withered. I tried watering them but it's fruitless.”

Kyungsoo was always insecure that Jongdae was secretly bored whenever he wasn't at home. “Well, I always leave you my debit card on the fridge. No one goes to the rooftop garden so… do whatever you want with it.”

“Really?” Jongdae beams. “Thanks! It’ll start looking much prettier.”

 

Kyungsoo is casually talking with Chanyeol by the coffee machine when the boss calls him over to his office. When he returns to his friend, Chanyeol is holding the cup of coffee he made for him and is brimming with eagerness. “So? Good news?”

Kyungsoo takes his cup, narrowed eyes staring in suspicion. “You knew,” he accused.

Chanyeol nods delightedly. “About your promotion, yes.”

“Did _everyone_ know? I’ve been receiving too many smiles this morning and it's creeping me out.”

“I’m not sure, but I had a inkling. You've been working hard and lately you look much… happier and approachable. And you're scaring less clients with your grouchy face,” Chanyeol wiggles his eyebrows. “Is a certain cat hybrid lifting your mood?”

Kyungsoo doesn't have anything to say because it's the truth, of course.

What he does expect though, is to come to an empty home. Jongdae left him a note stuck to the fridge stating he’s on the roof and Kyungsoo grabs for him a cold water bottle and goes join him. He finds his cat laying tiredly on fresh grass.

“Hey,” he says, sitting next to him.

Jongdae removes the arm covering his eyes and smiles at him. “Hi. How do you like my handiwork for now?”

Kyungsoo looks around appraisingly. “It’s good.”

“There's a florist shop right across your building,” Jongdae sits up and hugs Kyungsoo. “There's a worker there named Jongin and he's really kind. He advised me which plants were better for roof gardens and all.”

“Did you have a fun time?”

“Yes!” Jongdae nods vigorously, biting his lip. “I spent most of the day there. Jongin mentioned they were looking for a part time worker to do the afternoon shift.”

Kyungsoo makes the mistake of looking directly into his eager eyes. Really, by now he should know he'd do whatever Jongdae asked of him. “Ok, kitty,” he finally agrees. “I’ll go have a talk with the manager tomorrow morning.”

Kyungsoo would give Jongdae the moon if it meant receiving every time that happy, blinding smile.

 

Kyungsoo is about to get in his car when Chanyeol grabs him. Behind his giant friend is Yixing, a colleague and Sehun, an intern he's taken a liking to. Chanyeol says, “You're coming to have drinks with us.”

“No,” Kyungsoo refuses immediately.

Yixing looks at him sadly. “We only want to celebrate your promotion, Kyungsoo.”

Fuck those puppy eyes. “Ok,” he agrees.

They all get into his car and Chanyeol insists on driving. Kyungsoo grumbles and gets in beside him in the passenger seat, Sehun and Yixing already showing each other something on their phones in the back.

“Wanna bet one of them confesses and they bang tonight?” Chanyeol asks him.

“Wait,” Kyungsoo struggles to get his phone. “I need to call Jongdae.” He dials his home number and waits. It rings for a couple of minutes until Jongdae answers. “Hello?” His voice sounds a little small but Kyungsoo reckons it's just the phone line. “It’s me,” he answers. “I might be coming home a little later than usual.”

There's silence on the other end until Jongdae finally speaks up again. “Ok.” It's not his imagination, his voice is definitely shaky.

“Baby,” Kyungsoo whispered worriedly. “Are you alright? I can come.”

There's a feeling as if Jongdae is going to agree but then he says, “Don't worry about me, go have fun.” The line goes dead.

“Bye,” he trails off, staring at his phone then puts it back in his pocket.

“Is everything alright?” Chanyeol quickly glances at him then turns back to the road.

“I guess so.”

The three get incredibly drunk and Kyungsoo stays stubbornly sober. Yixing does indeed confess and Sehun does drag him off to fuck him. Chanyeol is dancing unattractively and Kyungsoo decides that ok, this is enough. He takes Chanyeol's phone and calls Minseok.

“Chanyeol?!?”

“Kyungsoo.”

“Oh, hi. Is he-”

“Yeah, he took us to a bar.”

Munseok sighs. “Text me the adress and I’ll come get him. And keep his phone, it might get lost or stolen. Thanks, Soo.”

“Sure.”

He gets Chanyeol, makes him sit in the chair and orders him with a glare to wait for his boyfriend. He drives back home, his body aching to just sink in his bed and sleep.

He doesn't expect to find Jongdae crying weakly in his room all over a plant.

“What is going on?” he rushes towards his cat anxiously. “Jongdae?”

His cat looks up at him with bleary eyes. Kyungsoo's hands reach up to cup his delicate face but they pull back instantly. “Christ, you’re burning! Are you sick?” Jongdae looks like he’s about to pass out so Kyungsoo picks him up and takes him to the bathroom.

He makes sure the water is cold but not too freezing and undresses Jongdae, guiding him in the shower. He runs the soap over his body and shampoos his hair. He dries him off in the shower then picks him up again, this time taking him to Kyungsoo's room, laying him on the bed and guides his feet through the cat's pyjama pants, carefully pulling his tail through the hole. He pulls over Jongdae one of Kyungsoo's own sweaters and tucks him in bed, laying a extra blanket over him.

“Why,” Jongdae croaks out but his voice stops and he coughs.

Kyungsoo shushes him. “Don't overwork yourself, I think you're sick.” He’s about to go away when Jongdae whines and makes a grabby motion at him.

“It’s ok,” he pats his head. “I'm just going to go warm you some milk.”

He also makes some soup that he stores in the fridge for tomorrow. Jongdae's half asleep so he encourages him to finish the mug of hot milk and then goes back to wash it quickly. He closes all the lights and joins Jongdae in bed. The other instantly shuffles closer to his warmth and allows himself to be hugged close.

“What was that plant?”

“Catnip.” Jongdae quietly says. "Jongin gave it to me.”

“Isn't catnip supposed to make cats all high and giggly?”

Jongdae sighs. “Sorry for causing you so much trouble.”

Kyungsoo's grip on him tightened. “Next time you need something, feel unwell, or _anything_ , you absolutely have to tell me so I can make things better. Ok?”

Jongdae nods. “Ok. Sorry.”

It’s silent after that so Kyungsoo thinks he’s gone to sleep and is almost too, until Jongdae speaks up again in a whisper he barely catches. “I love you. You're asleep and probably won't take me seriously awake, but I really love you.”

Kyungsoo freezes, unsure if he heard properly or imagined it. He bends down uncomfortably to look at the hybrid but the cat is truly sleeping now.

 

Kyungsoo wakes up early the next day. He warms Jongdae some soup and wakes him up to eat it. The cat stares at him changing while he does as he told until he starts whining. “Kyungsoo,” he sets the empty bowl on the bedside table and opens his arms invitingly. “Hug me.”

Jongdae looks cute and warm, bundled up in the covers with a red nose. Kyungsoo can't resist him and falls on top of him with a groan. Jongdae wastes no time purring and running his tail all over Kyungsoo. “Stay home today.”

A very tempting offer that he has to turn down. “I can't,” he says regretfully. “But today's Friday and we'll have the weekend to ourselves.”

“Yay,” Jongdae says in a flat disappointed voice, but he grins apologetically when Kyungsoo lifts his head to look at him and leans down to kiss his nose. “Sorry. I'll be right here waiting for you to come back.”

“I’ll try to be home a little earlier,” Kyungsoo promises, lifting himself up. “See you later.”

Kyungsoo's on his way to his new level when he passes by Chanyeol's office and sees Minseok inside.

“Hi!” he calls, stopping. He brings out Chanyeol's phone from his pocket. “Here you go. Hope he was alright last night.”

Minseok gave him his trademark gummy smile. “Thanks, Kyungsoo. Chanyeol won't be coming to work because he's actually very hungover but I told the boss he was sick.” He gave a slight frown and shuddered. “Your boss might have a thing for hybrids.”

Kyungsoo cringes. “Sorry about that.” 

Minseok waves his hand goodnaturedly. “It's no problem. How are you?”

“Well, I’m fine,” Kyungsoo scratches his neck. Minseok is a hybrid too and might be able to advise him. “But I think my hybrid is sick.”

Minseok, being the sweetheart he is, looks worried. “Oh, no. What's wrong with him?”

Kyungsoo shrugged. “I'm not sure. He was bawling his eyes out when I came home and his temperature was very high so I thought he might be coming down with a fever.”

“A fever? How old is your cat hybrid?”

“Three years and a half. Why?”

“Maybe your cat hybrid is having his heat.”

“What?!” Kyungsoo said incredulously. “His heat?”

Minseok realizes what he might be thinking of. “Not a _mating_ heat. Just a heat. Why don't you call whatever shop you purchased him at and ask them?”

Kyungsoo nods in agreement and does just that as soon as he and Minseok part ways.

“Hello, this is High-Bred Hybrid Shop. What can I do for you?”

Kyungsoo could recognize that bubbly voice anywhere. “Baekhyun,” he hisses into his phone to not attract any attention. “Is Jongdae at an age to have a non-mating heat?”

There's a pause. “Ah, Mr.Do! Is Jongdae having a heat?”

“I don't know! That's why I'm calling you!” Kyungsoo's on the verge of either shouting or murdering someone.

Baekhyun's voice is still calm. “Jongdae won't be having mating heats until he's an adult so your good for a couple years. As for now… it's actually rare to for a ‘baby’ hybrid to get a normal heat.”

“He was crying while holding a catnip plant.”

“Ah, catnip. You should have kept the catnip away from him. Read the fine print next time.”

Fuck the fine print. “What's going to happen?”

“Heats can be very painful emotionally, especially first ones. Any emotion they normally feel will be increased tenfold. Jongdae's going to feel very lonely and sad so you'll need to reassure him a lot and cuddle him and show him your love, pet him, whatever he enjoys. He might get some stomach cramps. And don't be alarmed by the nesting, it's just his way of feeling safe. Heats are just a time where he'll need you by his side to make everything better.”

Kyungsoo swallows thickly. “Can heats… create new feelings? Or give the illusion of a feeling being there?”

Baekhyun's voice sounds smug, as if he knows what Kyungsoo is talking about. “No, every emotion is truly present. Heats only make them more apparent. The question is, what are you waiting for? Go to your cat.”

Kyungsoo hangs up on Baekhyun cackling and sprints through the halls, barging into his boss's room without knocking.

“Mr.Do! What on earth-”

“Sorry, sorry,” Kyungsoo hurriedly bowed twice. “Can I have a week, or a week and a half off from work? You see, my hybrid is in heat and-”

“Your hybrid is in heat? Why didn't you just say so earlier? Take as much time as you need.”

Kyungsoo doesn't need to be told twice. He runs out of the building straight to his car.

Sure enough, Jongdae is still in Kyungsoo's room when he comes back. And he's built an impressive pillow fort, so this must be his version of 'nesting'. Jongdae peeks out and squints at him. “Haven't you been gone for only an hour? I didn't expect 'early' to be this early. Not that I’m complaining.”

Kyungsoo chuckles. “Is there enough place for two in there?”

Jongdae nods and disappears back in, Kyungsoo crawling after him. Jongdae is wearing one of Kyungsoo's oversized jumpers. The inside of the fort is littered with even more of his tops.

“Huh,” he whistles.

Jongdae blushes. “I missed you.”

“Well, I'm here now. And I took a week and a half off from work.”

Jongdae suddenly looks guilty. “Is it because I'm sick?”

“Actually, you're in heat.”

Jongdae's eyes bulge. “In heat? That's impossible!”

“Not, not that heat… the other one.”

Jongdae blinks. “Oh, ok then. Either way I'm glad you're with me.” Jongdae pulls at Kyungsoo until the other falls on him again and wraps his arms around him. He can still smell last night's shampoo in his hair. “Jongdae?”

“Yeah?” The purring and his voice vibrates all along his body.

“You said you loved me yesterday. Did you honestly mean it?”

The purring quiets down but doesn't entirely stop, which Kyungsoo takes as a good sign. Jongdae's tail twitches next to his leg.

“Yes,” he finally says. “I really meant it.”

“That's good,” Kyungsoo breathes. “Because I love you too.”

He feels Jongdae's long eyelashes flutter against his skin and the way his lips spread into a smile. He presses butterfly kisses to Kyungsoo's neck then orders “Pet me.”

Kyungsoo would really do anything for Jongdae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise to edit this tomorrow, i just really need to sleep rn

**Author's Note:**

> This might be continued into a two-shot but im still not sure :/  
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
